I am interested in investigating the underlying mechanism of Alzheimer's disease and potential targets of therapy for this disease, which affects nearly 20 million people globally. Significant advances have been made in developing model systems for evaluating experimental treatments and investigating the mechanism of disease, but the identification of a suitable therapeutic agent still remains to be identified. Further understanding of the pathogeneses of Alzheimer's disease is needed to elucidate a potential target. The goal of this proposal is to utilize a transgenic mouse model to further understand the pathogenic mechanism of Alzheimer's disease and identify a therapeutic approach.